


Vigil

by talefeathers



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Dick is fighting through a hefty dose of fear toxin, and Bruce refuses to leave his side.





	Vigil

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A fanfiction that I'd want to read right before bedtime.

Alfred tells Bruce for the second time that he can go to bed if he wishes; that he will stay with Dick while Bruce gets some rest. For the second time, Bruce refuses and continues his vigil at his son’s bedside, rubbing his thumb slowly over Dick’s knuckles and watching nightmares flicker across his face. It will be a while yet before the antidote fully dispels the effects of the Scarecrow’s toxin, especially as much as Dick has inhaled this time. He pushed Bruce out of the way, taking the brunt of the blast himself, just as reckless at 23 as he’d been at 13. 

Just as selfless.

Dick wakes with a sharp gasp, his grip on Bruce’s hand suddenly vise-like. He scrambles up onto his elbows, searching the darkness frantically for some invisible tormentor.

“It’s okay,” Bruce murmurs. Carefully, he uses his free hand to turn Dick’s face toward his own. “You’re safe.”

For a moment Dick only stares, blue eyes shot wide while he catches his breath.

“Bruce?” he says finally, his voice painfully timid. Childlike. 

Bruce nods.

“I’m here,” he says.

Immediately, Dick pulls Bruce into a hug.

“Hey, hey,” Bruce whispers, rubbing the younger man’s back as if trying to warm him. “It’s okay. It’s okay.”

He holds his son close as he trembles, just as frightened now at 23 as he’d been at 13.

Just as strong.

“I’ve got you.”


End file.
